


the night we met

by pilindiel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Fluff, Kismet, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: Kyoya clearly remembers the day he first met Hitachiin Kaoru.





	the night we met

Kyoya clearly remembers the day he first met Hitachiin Kaoru.  

It was a sticky summer morning, the kind that makes the air thick with moisture even through the bearing heat of the sun. Kyoya, for once in his life, unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves, desperate enough for some relief from the stagnant air to lose some of his typical decorum.

Tamaki had insisted the windows stay open to more clearly see the blooming summer flowers he was so enamored with, so Kyoya obliged, knowing any protest would eventually lead to Tamaki getting what he wanted regardless.  It honestly wasn’t worth the energy. 

That didn’t mean he  **_liked_ ** the idea.  He sits at a table in the shade towards the back - the only spot in Music Room 3 close enough to the door to get the minuscule leak of processed air conditioning - and he flips through his new book with a scowl.

Tamaki prattles on about one thing or another regarding their new club when the door creaks open.

They come in with a gust of wind; a cross-breeze through the opened door and window that is so welcomed Kyoya has no choice but to look up. 

On the outset there’s nothing remarkable about them.  Crisp, white uniforms with the gold emblem and decals of Ouran’s official middle school attire and fiery, matching red hair that makes them stand out against any backdrop.  Identical in every way except for the parts in their hairstyles. Unmistakably the young heirs of the Hitachiin family.

The Matriarchal-run Hitachiin family is strong, but eccentric.  Their grandmother, Hitachiin Kazuha was never a woman to be trifled with in business or design, but her daughter Yuzuha and her spouse were both prominent in their respective fields.  Even though Mr. Hitachiin paled in comparison to his entrepreneurial wife, his computer software company was quite the commodity amongst the upper classes. Position-wise, Kyoya can see why Tamaki is so taken by them.

Though, Kyoya is slowly learning those are never Tamaki’s intentions.

Tamaki bounces over to them, exuberant as always, and he drags them forward as he babbles about plans for the club Kyoya has heard hundreds of times before.  “Your mother is a fashion designer, right?!” He asks excitedly to the bewildered pair, as if anyone at the Academy wasn’t privy to everyone else’s business, “Does she design your clothes for you, too?” 

“What’s it matter to you?” they say in unison, annoyance clear in their tones.

“Do you think she would ever design outfits for us?” he asks brightly.

Their combined “ **_What?!_ ** ”s are lost on Tamaki as he stops by Kyoya’s chair.

Honestly, Kyoya expected them to be overwhelmed, swept up by the extravagance of the room and Tamaki's overbearing indulgence, but he’s pleasantly surprised to find quite the opposite.

It’s nice to be around people who don’t fall for Tamaki’s antics.

The one on the right looks positively bored, picking at his nails between giving Tamaki weary glances, while the other has a rather unusual look in the gold of his irises. Something Kyoya can't place.

**_Odd._ **

His sharp gaze lands on Kyoya and there's a spark of inquisitive, astute energy behind his stare.

**_No, not odd.  Intriguing._ ** Perhaps Tamaki wasn't so random in his choices after all.

“And  _ you _ are?” they ask brattily as Kyoya stands.  It’s almost refreshing how little they seem to care about Kyoya’s position.  Surely they know an Ootori when they see one.

He offers them a bow and gets nothing but curt nods in response.

“Ootori Kyoya,” he says. The both purse their lips.

“How much did you bribe him to be part of your club?” they ask, attention turned to Tamaki's flushed expression. He suddenly looks flabbergasted, turning to Kyoya for support, and it takes all of Kyoya’s resolve not to smirk.  

Instead he indulges himself and shrugs.

“Please,” he says, hand over his heart, “Do you honestly believe the Suoh family could afford me?”

Tamaki looks affronted - wailing dramatically about villains on all sides - but  **_oh_ ** , there's something exciting about the way the twin with the inquisitive eyes quirks his lips into a grin. His brother chortles at his side, but those eyes are on Kyoya only and his chest warms at the attention.

Apparently the dig at Tamaki garners him some favor and after the laughter dies down, they introduce themselves properly.

“Hitachiin Hikaru,” the twin on the right says with a short bow.

“Hitachiin Kaoru,” the other follows, “It’s nice to meet you, Ootori-san.”

Kyoya casually slips his hands into his pockets, regarding them both.  “I assume you will be joining us?”

There’s a flash of apprehension between them, but it’s gone before Kyoya can figure out what prompted it.

“Absolutely,” they reply. 

Tamaki bounces back with a smile, all misery forgotten, and he places one of his hands on each of their shoulders.

“Now remember,” he says haughtily, “You must maintain high grades if you want to remain in my good graces.”

“Who would want that?” they respond.

With a shriek Tamaki begins to usher them out, lecturing them about upcoming exams and irresponsible children, and Kyoya can practically hear the way their eyes roll.

They're at the door when Kaoru stops. His brother raises an eyebrow, but Kaoru turns and meets Kyoya's eyes, striking him to his core.

“Ootori-san,” he says.  Kyoya straightens.

“Yes?”

A knowing smirk.  A flash of those golden, keen eyes. “That book?”  He gestures to the abandoned novel on the table and Kyoya raises an eyebrow.  “You're going to hate the ending.”

Kyoya blinks, surprised at the skip of his heart. 

Before he can inquire more, Kaoru is ducking out of the music room and into the air-conditioned hallway. 

The door shuts and leaves Kyoya with a comforting chill across his skin, the lingering scent of apple blossoms.

“So...” Tamaki drawls, strolling up to him, “What do you think?”

“What do I think about what?” Kyoya muses, taking a sip of his now lukewarm tea.

“The twins!” Tamaki cries, exasperated, “They'll make a great addition to our club, don't you think?”

Kyoya hums noncommittally, fingers dragging lightly against the sun-soaked warmth of the book's cover.  It’s on old novel, with faded pages and cracked spine, and Kyoya outlines one of the once vibrant characters on the cover with a slender finger.

“Intriguing,” he murmurs, “In it’s own way.”

* * *

It’s midnight when he finishes the final chapter in his room, dressed down for sleep and accompanied by the cold, artificial light of his bedside lamp.  Exhausted and dumbfounded, he can’t hold back the laugh that fills his chest.

The ending is terrible, and Kyoya smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for continuing to support and read about this wonderful ship!
> 
> I have great news: my friend and I have created a [kyokao week](https://kyokao-week.tumblr.com/)! We currently have an interest survey available and are looking for prompts. Please feel free to shoot the blog an ask or @ us on [twitter](https://twitter.com/KyoKaoWeek). Thank you for your comments and support! <3


End file.
